Carrion Crow
A Carrion Crow is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Carrion Crows are often found near corpses. They become so fat from their meals that they are unable to fly, forcing them to crawl along the ground. They are highly aggressive and are attracted to the scent of blood. Carrion Crows in the realm of Nightmares, these crows have the heads of Rabid Dogs, but are otherwise identical in terms of behavior. They are likely one of the most common enemies found in Bloodborne. Locations * Central Yharnam * Cathedral Ward * Old Yharnam: ** On the bottom of the open space where Djura first fires at you. ** On the left side, near a tree, when exiting the church with a crucified Blood-starved Beast, immediately after Djura's tower. * Lower Cathedral Ward: ** On the left side, behind the stairs, after exiting the lamp bridge. * Hemwick Charnel Lane * Forbidden Woods * Iosefka's Clinic: ** Atop the roofs the eventually leads to the makeshift entrance of the clinic. * Upper Cathedral Ward: ** Hidden near the first set of stairs that lead to the Orphanage, behind and below the scythe-wielding Church Servant. * Nightmare of Mensis The Old Hunters DLC * Hunter's Nightmare: ** Just after the last area with Bloodlickers. Some are in the floor, others in some wooden structures, and will attack in tandem with an Old Hunter. * Nightmare Church: ** In the rafters where the red-eyed Old Hunter can be found. * Research Hall: ** On top of the rafters, near the elevator mechanism. Strategy Carrion Crows will either attack from the ground using their beaks, or leap into the air and attack with their claws or feet. They are mostly found on the ground, but will sometimes sit high up and wait to attack an enemy from above. Carrion Crows can be defeated by a few melee attacks. However, they can be deadly when attacking in flocks or when larger enemies are around, as their attacks are able to stagger. Notes * Though they are classified as Beasts, they are only "Animal-type" Beasts, and thus, are not affected by Serrated damage. They are only affected by Blood Gems that have "ATK vs beasts UP". They are still weak to fire. * It is one of the more common enemies in Bloodborne and can be found mostly in high places or hiding in vegetation. * They mostly drop Pebbles, but they can very rarely drop antidotes and Beast Blood Pellets, depending on the area and player discovery stat. Trivia * There is a friendly Carrion Crow in Hemwick Charnel Lane, in the area with the lift shortcut, back to the lamp. Take the lift up and look to the left, there will be many crows trying to attack you. However, stay far and let them get to you, then kill the ones that tried to peck at you. The friendly crow doesn't move from his location so he will be in the exact place he was before. *The death cry of Carrion Crows is identical to the death cry of Crow Demons from Dark Souls 1. *While the ones in the realm of Nightmares have rabid dog heads, the rabid dogs of the area have the heads of these crows. Gallery carrion crowd concept.png|carrion crow concept art Crows.jpg Crows 2.jpg image_bloodborne-25940-2994_0001c.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014194319.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014194437.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014194404.jpg Carrion Crow G №1.png Carrion Crow №2.png Carrion Crow №3.png Carrion Crow №1.png Category:Enemies Category:Beasts (animal)